Redeemed by Love
by TFP Radgirl
Summary: When a greedy king from another land, declares war on all of Hyrule and plans to take over it. Princess Zelda seeks the help of an unlikely ally, Ganondorf. The two form an uneasy alliance to save Hyrule, and their people. But as they spend time with each other, they learn things about each other, and they grow from respecting each other into something more.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal DayUntil the End

It was the dawn of a new day in the land of Hyrule, the sun slowly rose over the horizon of beautiful and luscious green hills. The air was cool and crisp, it was at the end of summer and fall was growing near. The leaves were starting to change color and the animals were heading south. The town's folk began to start their day; businesses started opening up and the children got up for school.

In the center of the town, stood the castle of the kingdom. The home to the royal family of Hyrule. As the town got to work, so did the staff of the castle; workers began cleaning, soldiers guarded the beautiful hallways of the castle and the cooks were making breakfast .

In the upper levels of the castle, in a beautiful, lavish bedroom; laid a beautiful woman sleeping peacefully. She was nearly thirty, but she still had a youthful look to her. She had very fair skin, long beautiful golden bronzed hair; and beautiful features on her face. Her name was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, beams of light pass through the window; beaming down onto the sleeping princess. The light landed on her eyes, causing her to stirr in her sleep. She then slowly opened her deep blue ocean eyes. She slowly sat up in her bed stretching with a smile on her face. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, she stared down to at the town and her people. She saw her citizens starting their day, starting to work and enjoy the day.

"What a beautiful day…" She said with a warm smile, she continued to stare out the window until she heard a knock at the door. "Enter," she said facing away from the window.

In walked in a young girl, in her late teens. She had light blonde hair, hazel eyes and was almost as tall as Zelda; she wore a light blue and lavender dress with matching shoes. And her hand was a tray of food and a cup of tea.

"Good morning your grace," she greeted with a smile, bowing to her princess.

"Good morning, Nima," Zelda greeted with a smile.

Zelda walked over to Nima as she placed the tray on her vanity. She sat down on her vanity round chair, and ate her breakfast as Nima began to brush her hair. This was Zelda's morning routine; wake up, eat breakfast while Nima brushes her hair and then get ready for the day.

Nima is her lady in waiting, but she considers her more as a very close friend. She could always talk to NIma about anything, and she would listen. And she always supported her, even when others were against her at times.

"How is your breakfast, Zelda?" Nima asked as she continued to brushing Zelda's hair.

"It's wonderful, delicious as always," Zelda answered with a smile.

"Yes, the castle cook knows how to make a good meal," she said in agreeance, "it's a beautiful day outside, have you noticed?"

"I have, it's a good day to spend some time in the castle garden. After my meetings, I plan on spending some time outdoors."

"That sounds good, I will be sure to bring you a some tea and cake."

"Thank you, Nima," Zelda said with an appreciative smile.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, Nima stopped brushing Zelda's hair and walked up to the door. She opened to see a maid with a plate of letters.

"The morning mail for the princess," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Nima as she took the letters from the maid. The maid nodded and left, Nima closed the door; she walked back over to Zelda, handing her the letters. She then returned to brushing her hair.

Zelda opened first letter; it was a letter from the mayor of the castle town. Giving her updates on things going on in town, business related things and updates on the economy.

The second letter was from her friend, Princess Ruto of Zora. She has been friends with Ruto since they were children, despite being different races and living far apart. Ruto wrote to her often, talking about her life and things with her kingdom. Of course Zelda always wrote back, they always wrote when they weren't seeing each other.

The third letter was from a man named Prince Harold, she met him a few weeks ago at a ball she threw. He wrote to tell about how he enjoyed his time with her at the ball. She sighed and moved on to the next, which was a letter from another prince, named Wesley.

Zelda read through it quickly, Then moved on the last one, which was also a letter from a prince.

Zelda deeply sighed and put away the letters.

"Is everything alright, Zelda?" Nima asked.

"I have three letters, from three different princes. Who attended the ball I hosted a few weeks ago," she told her lady in waiting.

"What did they say?" Nima asked.

"Basically they all said the same thing, how they all enjoyed their time," Zelda answered.

During the ball she hosted, her council recommended her to meet princes. To meet one so that she can find a husband to marry. But unfortunately for her, none of the suitors she liked at all. Prince Harold while a good ruler, but he was full of himself, and he seemed like the type who would marry for political reasons. And she found him very boring.

Prince Wesley was an absolute ladies man, so right off the back he wasn't for her. He was also irresponsible and spoiled. The third and last prince, once again a good ruler, but they didn't feel a connection. And they saw each other as allies, she also found him to be a bit too serious. She could tell just from talking to her, that he wasn't interested in marriage with her.

"Do you find any of them interesting?" Nima asked.

"No, none of them I find interesting," Zelda said, "it was the council's suggestion for me to spend time with them. They want me to find a prince to marry."

"Are you not interested in marriage, Zelda?"

"I do want to get married, but I do not want to marry someone I am not in love with. And I do not want to do it for political reasons. I want to marry someone who will love me for me, not because I am the princess of all Hyrule. Someone I can trust to rule my kingdom as equals."

"I see what you mean, and I agree. You should not marry someone you do not love, you wouldn't be happy. But Zelda...think about this, you are nearly thirty years old. You have ruled your kingdom on your own for the past seven years, after the king died. Is not time to start finding a husband? After all, in order to become queen, you need to marry a prince or a king."

"That is very true, but...you do not go looking for love, Nima. You let love find you, and that is what I am doing. I will wait to for one for me to show up, and I will know who's the one when I meet him." Zelda told her with a warm smile.

"Very well, your highness," said Nima respectfully.

After her breakfast, Zelda got dressed in her royal attire. A purple and white silvery dress; with hints of rose gold at the bottom. Along with long sleeved white and rose gold groves, she also wore royal gold shoulder plates, white some blue gems on it. And hanging from her dress, a fabric with royal crest of Hyrule. And finally she wore purple heels and her tiara.

The day went by as usual business, Zelda attended meeting with her council to discuss some things. Updates on things going on in the town or in other places of Hrule, trade and political discussions. Once the meeting was over, Zelda sat in her throne room, having citizens come talk to her about problems, so that she can help them out. Zelda loved her people very much, and would do anything to help them out.

After that, she spent an hour and a half, sitting out in the castle garden. Enjoying the beautiful weather while having tea and cake. The weather was a little warmer than it was in the morning, but they air was still cool. There were a few clouds in bright blue sky, and the sun was high in the sky. To where the high beams shined through the leaves, some leaves were starting to change color and some were still green. The summer flowers have already went to sleep and the fall flowers were blooming in the castle gardens.

Zelda sat a white outdoor table with a cup of tea and a half eaten piece of cake. She sighed contently, taking in all of the nice weather. This was one of her favorite pass times, just sitting outside. Thinking about things, admiring the fields of Hyrule and having some time to herself. Just to take a break from her duties as a princess, which was a breath of fresh air. And while she liked being a princess, there are times where she wanted to be herself and be a normal woman.

"I knew I would find you out here, Zelda," said a woman's voice suddenly, which surprised Zelda. She turned around to find a familiar face standing before her.

The woman was much older than her; she had long silver hair, she had red eyes and slightly tanned skin. She had pointed hears, thought not as pointy as hers. Her attire consisted of blue and silver armor with markings on the chest. And to top it all with a dark brown scarf, embossed with beads.

"Oh, hello Impa. I did not hear walk over to me," Zelda greeted with a smile.

"That's because you were not paying attention," said Impa as she walked over to her side.

"That is true, I was too busy enjoying the view, that I blocked everything else out."

"How are you doing today, Princess?" Impa asked.

"I am doing well, thank you," Zelda said with a smile.

"Enjoying the weather today?"

"Oh yes, the weather today is beautiful. And you know me, I love spending time outdoors when the weather is wonderful. It is very relaxing and it gives me time to relax."

"Indeed, it is always nice to take a break. And you deserve a break every one and then, knowing how busy you can be." Impa told her, Zelda nodded in agreement.

Impa knew Zelda better than anyone in the entire kingdom, aside from her now deceased parents. Not only was she her bodyguard, she is also her caretaker. After her mother died when she was younger, Impa took care of her and raised like she was her own child. Despite being Sheikah, Zelda considered her family, and saw her as a second mother. Zelda spent the rest of her time in the garden, talking with Impa.

That evening, the sun was starting to set over the land of Hyrule. Businesses were closing for the day and people were turning in for the night. In the castle, the doors were soon to be closed to the public, unless it was someone came there for business.

In her throne room, Zelda was sitting on her throne, going over a few documents until dinner was ready. Impa stood on the right side of her throne, while Nima stood on her left. This was also part of her everyday routine; almost every evening, she would go over some things that had happened that day until dinner was ready. And she liked to do it her throne room, just so her staff could have a talk with her or inform her of anything important. As she sat there, one of her servants walked in, it was the guest announcer.

"Lieutenant General Ralon Gragmon!" the Announcer said. In walked a middle aged Hylian general; he wore the royal Hyrule armor, which was engraved with his ranking. His skin was starting to wrinkle and he had a few scars on his face, showing that he had been through a lot in his life. He had a grey goatee attach to his moustache and he had hazel eyes. General Ralon walked up to to the throne and bowed to the princess.

"Your Highness," he greeted.

"General Ralon, how are you this evening?" Zelda asked.

"I am well Madam," he said, "I have come to inform you about our new recruits for my army."

"Oh good, how are the new recruits then?"

"They have proven to have high potential skills, I can see that these young men truly wish to serve their kingdom. And to protect it at all costs, and while they still need training. I believe that these men, are taking this seriously." He told her.

"Well, this is good news General," she said with a pleased smile, "I trust you and the others will train these soldiers well."

Thank you, your Highness," he said, "I swear to you, that I will do my best to prepare these recruits."

"I know you will," she said.

"Your Highness, someone else is here to see you," said the Announcer. Everyone's attention turned to the man walking into the room. He was obviously hylian; he appeared to be in his mid thirties. He had long grey blonde hair, he had grey blue eyes. He wore dark clothes and earrings. He also wore pieces of armor on his arms, legs and chest. And to top it all off, he had a sword around his waist. The man walked up to where General Ralon was standing, who politely stood aside in order for him to see the princess.

"Good evening your Highness," the man said as he bowed, "I am Talon Finch, I am leader of a group of bounty hunters. And he take it upon ourselves to hunt for the most dangerous people, in all of Hyrule and bring them to justice."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Finch," Zelda greeted.

"Please, the honor is mine, your grace," he said, "to be able to meet you in person."

"You're welcome then, so what brings you here this evening?" She asked.

"Ah yes, I come here your highness. I have come here to give a gift," he said, "for me and my men have the greatest enemy of all Hyrule, the worst of the worst. And while it was not easy, we fought hard and kept on hunting. Until we out smarted this individual and trapped him."

Ralon Finch snapped his fingers, the throne room doors opened up. In walked several men dressed in the same attire as Finch, who walked in with chain rope in theirs hand. Leading a tall figure, covered in a dark cloak into the room. They stopped in the middle of the room, Finch then slowly walked up to his men and the cloaked figure.

Zelda and the other s stared at what these men brought into the court. They watched in silence and uneasiness, Zelda especially felt uneasy, for she had no idea what hid behind the dark cloak. She suspected it to be either a trap or someone actually very dangerous, that could bring great danger to everyone in the entire kingdom. Impa and Nima stood closer to Zelda's throne and waiting for Finch, General Ralon stood on the bottom of the steps leading to the throne.

Finch walked up to the cloaked figure then turned to face Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, ladies and gentleman of the court, I give you the man we have capture!" He said as he pulled the cloak off. What was underneath the cloak, left everyone staring in shock and in horror.

"Behold, the man all of Hyrule fears and loathes," Finch announced, "the monster whose wars have burned our kingdom centuries, the demon who haunts our thoughts and minds. The king of thieves and the ruler of Gerudo Valley. I give you….Ganondorf!"

 **Author Note: HELLO! Long time no see to all of my followers on here! I know it's been three years, I am aware of that fact very well. And this may not be the story you were expecting to see on here. As I usually write Transformer Prime fanfics, but I decided to do something new. And start fresh with a new story, and don't worry to those who love my TFP fanfics they aren't going away, I will keep doing them. And yes I will finish "Never Let You Go", and I plan on editing the first three chapters a bit, since my writing has gotten a lot better over the years. So that's that, and to start me coming back to writing fanfiction, I am writing a legend of zelda fanfiction, for those who love the legend of zelda, I think you will love this. Because I love the legend of Zelda. And for those that don't don't know about the legend of zelda, it's a game series. But that's all I'll tell you, if you want to know the stories about all of the characters, google it.**

 **Thank you guys for checking out this first chapter of the story, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, I'd love to here your feedback. I am looking forward to writing this story, I have all planned out of how I want it to start and end. And I can't wait for you all to see it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Prisoner and War

They stared in horror; they couldn't believe it, Ganondorf Dragmire, king of Gerudo Valley was there. In the royal court halls of the castle of Hyrule. Everyone was just shocked, Nima covered her mouth with both hands; General Ralon and Ipma just stood there and stared with their mouths slightly opened. And Zelda sat on her throne, motionless with a blank look on her face. She just couldn't believe it, none of them couldn't believe it.

Zelda was so shocked and completely baffled. Shocked that the Gerudo king was in her castle, and baffled that a group of bounty hunters managed to catch him and bring him to her.

Ganondorf was on his knees before them, chuffed and chained by the hands and feet. There were a few other chains wrapped around his body. Ganondorf was 7'6" feet tall, he had greenish grey skin, unlike the rest of gerudos who are orange skinned. His ears were short, his eyes were yellow and had long fire orange red hair. His attire was his Gerudo armor and his two piece crown. And sat on his knees in silence, showing an emotionless but angry look on his face.

"Well, what do you think, your Highness?" Finch asked, curious to know her thoughts. Everyone was still silent, and had finally gotten over the shock, all except Zelda.

"You fool, why have you brought the Gerudo King here?!" General Ralon demanded, he walked up to Finch.

"To bring him to justice, of course," Finch replied as if it was obvious, "it is a good thing we captured him, before he could start a war with us."

"Is this some kind of joke or a trap? Either way sir, you will be in big trouble," said Impa in a serious, almost threatening tone.

"No, no! This is not a trick at all. It is truly him, why would it be a trick?" He asked, Finch was confused as to why Impa thought it was some sort of trick.

"How...how did you manage to capture him…?" Nima asked slowly.

"Well ma'am, it was difficult at first but we managed," he said, "at first we tried sneak into his palace, but his soldiers outnumbered, so we had to fall back. But we managed lure him out of his palace alone, and trap him."

"Mr. Finch, we appreciate what you have done," said General Ralon, " but bringing Ganondorf could bring more danger than safety. What if he breaks free or his people know that we have him?! They will attack us and try to free him."

"The Gerudos don't know that we captured him, we lured him as far from the Gerudo Palace as possible," Finch reassured them, "you believe me, don't you, your Highness?"

Everyone looked at Zelda, who was still sitting on her throne in silence. She sat there the whole time, listening to everything. While she had her eyes fixed on Ganondorf the whole time, and she could tell that he was looking at her. Which frightened her a bit, but she didn't let fear get in the way. She had to stay strong in front of an enemy, even if he was chained up. But even she had a small doubt that this was the real Ganondorf, he looked just like him. But it could possibly been an illusion. She knew that there was only one way to prove it...The Triforce. If Ganondorf's piece glowed and hummed with hers, she would know it was him. But doing that, would require her to stand near him at close range.

Zelda took a deep breath, she slowly stood from her throne, fixing her skirt a little. She took tail and straight, then slowly walked down the steps towards Ganondorf. Nima and Impa noticed and immediately stopped her.

"Zelda, what are you doing?!" Impa asked.

"Zelda, please, do not go over to him," said Nima worried, "he is too dangerous!"

Zelda smiled at them reassuringly and said, "I will be fine, I just want to be sure this is the real Ganondorf. And there is only one way to find out." She raised her right hand, showing them the Triforce in her hand. Nima had a very worried look in her eyes, and while her concerns wanted her to tell her princess to not go. She didn't want to disrespect Zelda's wishes, she nodded and stepped away from her. Impa knew what Zelda was doing, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Zelda continued to walk down the stairs, while Impa walked behind her, to make sure she was safe from Ganondorf. Zelda walked slowly, breathing steadily as she could and not taking her eyes off of the Gerudo King. She then realized that he to had his eyes on her as well, he was staring her right in theys with a sharp gaze. A gaze that saw right through her, staring into her soul. She found it to be frightening, and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.

Zelda was now standing three feet away from Ganondorf, close enough to get a good few of him. And the closer she was, the more real he seemed to her. She was about to step even closer, until General Ralon grabbed her shoulder.

"I would not recommend getting any closer, your Highness, keep your distance," he told her, "he may be imprisoned, but he still could break free."

"No need for alarm, General," said Finch, "we managed to put a sigil on him, to prevent him from using his magic. He is completely useless and at your mercy."

"Even so, he could still break free," said Ralon, "how do you know, he won't break through his chains?"

"The chains are made of a really strong metal, too strong that not even a normal Gerudo could break it," Finch told them, "trust me your Highness, it's safe."

Zelda looked away from General Ralon and Finch for a moment and looked back at Ganondorf. Who still sat on his knees in silence, he hadn't said a word ever since they pulled the cloak off of him. Which puzzled and frightened Zelda at the same time. She looked down at her hand, to looked at her piece of the Triforce. She knew that even from three feet away, Ganondorf's Triforce wouldn't respond to hers.

"Could you lift his right hand?" She asked Finch.

"Of course your Grace," he said, he walked up to Ganondorf and grabbed him by the handcuffs. Lifting both his hands up, so that Zelda could get a good view of them.

Once Zelda had a clear view of his right hand, she slowly stepped towards him, until she was at arm's length with him. She then stretched out her right hand out to his, to get her Triforce and his as close as possible, without touching him. As soon as her hand was nearly touching his, the Triforces in both of theirs hands began to glow bright and hum. And right then and there, Zelda knew that it really was him.

She moved her hand away and stepped back a few steps, looking into the eyes of the Gerudo King again.

"It is truly him, this is the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire," she said to them.

"See? Didn't I tell you," said Finch.

"My apologizes, Mr Finch for suspicious," said General Ralon.

"Oh it's alright General, I am not offended in any way," he said reassuringly. He walked up to Zelda and stood beside her, "well your Highness, what do you think?"

Zelda stood there in silence thinking, trying to process everything that was happening. Here a group of men have brought her the most dangerous man in all of Hyrule. And while he hadn't declared war on anyone or invaded her kingdom. He had caused some trouble with Hylians, stealing things from them and killing anyone who dared to threaten him, from what she has been told. After all, Gerudos were known for being thieves.

Even though she was relieved to have him capture before he could do anything against Hyrule, like he had always done. It was a shocker that taken down and captured by a small group of men.

Zelda turned to face Finch and said, "I am...rather impressed Mr. Finch, you truly have achieved something many thought to be impossible. I respect you greatly for what you and your men have done."

"Thank you, your Highness. We a most humble to serve and help the kingdom of Hyrule," he said humbly, "he is your prisoner now, do with him as you please."

"Thank you for your service," she said soft smile, "if there is anything you need, I will provide you. And reward you for your troubles."

"You do not need to reward us, Princess. We are just glad to know that we did our job," he said, "however we are low on food and supplies, we will gladly take that."

"Very well, Nima, lead Mr. Finch and his men to Sarron, so that he can supply them with the things they need," Zelda order gently.

"Yes, your Highness," he said obediently. As she walked towards them, Hylian royal guards came in, they took the chains as the bounty hunters left with Nima. The soldiers held on tight, making sure that Ganondorf didn't try anything. Zelda thank Finch again and he kissed her hand farewell. Once he and his bounty hunters left; she, Impa and Ralon stood before the Gerudo King. They stood on each side of Zelda as she looked at him.

"So...it appears we have finally met, in this life at least," Zelda spoke to Ganondorf. "Granted I was not expecting it to be like this. But here we are, face to face."

Ganondorf said nothing, he continued to stay silent as he stared at his current captures.

"Awfully quiet, isn't he?" General Ralon asked.

"Yes. He hasn't said a word since they brought him in," Impa pointed out. "Perhaps he is humiliated, because a group of bounty hunters managed to capture him."

"That could be the case," Zelda said facing her. "That could be the most obvious reason."

"Or he is afraid of you, since he is now trapped at your mercy," said one of the soldiers, who were holding on to the chains.

"I fear no one! Not even at their mercy," said a deep, smooth booming voice. They all looked into the direction in which it came from. And were surprised that it was Ganondorf.

"So you do speak," said Impa as she crossed her arms.

"Yes," he said simply, "I can speak, and I can also listen. I must admit I found it ridiculous that you thought I wasn't real."

"Well, you never know if it might be a trick or not," said Zelda. "It almost seemed too good to be true. That is why we suspicious of Finch and his men."

"Well now you know the truth," he said.

"I must say that it is rather impressive, that you have not put much of a fight when they caught you." She told him.

"Hum!" Ganondorf smirked. "Well Zelda, I must say...I am impressed with you as well. Being so bold to approach me in my current state. For if these restraints did not hold me, I could have crushed that pretty little neck of yours."

Impa and Ralon didn't take too kindly to Ganondorf's little threat, closer and little bit in front of Zelda to protect her. Zelda was unfazed by his threat however, she knew he meant it. But she didn't let it frighten her, since he was imprisoned.

"A very bold thing to say, for a man at his mercy of his captor," she said calmly.

"Indeed, but even if you had me to be executed, Princess. I will say whatever statement I want to say, no matter how bold it is," he told her.

"Enough of your nonsense, Ganondorf!" Said General Ralon in mad tone, "show some respect to the Princess."

"Who said I was talking nonsense, General?" Ganondorf asked, "after all, your dear princess is handling this better than you are."

The guards yanked on the chains, trying to pull Ganondorf closer to the ground, for disrespecting their general. But Zelda raised her hand in the air, as a sign to tell them to stop. Which they obeyed her order, even though they really wanted to continue.

"What shall we do with him, your Highness?" General Ralon asked. "If you wish to locked him up, I have the perfect cell for him. And I will have my men chain him to the floor or but his body giant clasp. Whichever you prefer."

"Do I look like an animal to you?" Ganondorf asked, feeling insulted by Ralon's choice of words. "You Hylians seem to think my kind as savages. You treat me like a beast, you always have!"

"We will treat you like animals, if you keep acting like one!" Ralon said loudly, getting angry at the Gerudo King.

"Enough General!" Said Zelda, raising her voice to stop the argument.

"I apologize your Grace...I felt my anger get in way," Ralon apologized as he bowed to her respectfully.

"You are forgiven," she said, then turned to face Ganondorf once again. "Take Ganondorf down to the prison to the biggest cell, and you will have arms chained to walls and his legs to the floors."

Ganondorf was clearly mad about at how he was going to be imprisoned. So he stared at Zelda with an angry look, as the guards lead to the prison. While Zelda watched as they left the throne room. Once Ganondorf was out of the room, Zelda deeply sighed in relief. She could finally breath a little better. She then turned to face General Ralon and Impa.

"I am sorry Princess for the things I said," Ralon spoke.

"I know General, and while that while that was not the wisest thing to say. I will not punish you for your actions."

"Thank you, your Grace," he said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, you are dismissed," she said with a softy smile. General Ralon bowed once more and walked out of the throne room. After he left, it was just her and Impa.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Impa asked with concern.

"Yes...I am just still coming to terms with the fact that, Ganondorf in is my castle. And I have him as my prisoner."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"I am not sure, I have not thought that far ahead. But I do know is that we cannot execute him. For his people will be angry and start a war for killing their king."

"I agree, it would be foolish thing to so. Even if the Gerudo people, do not know that we have him. You do realize, that they will come looking for him? What will we do then?"

"We will cross that path, when we get there. For now, all we can do is wait and see what comes up."

Three weeks went by in Hyrule. Nothing had happened since Ganondorf had been brought to Zelda. He hadn't broke free from his imprisonment, and the other Gerudo haven't showed up. Which was a relief, but also unnerving. Once Ganondorf was locked up, soldiers and spies were sent to keep an eye out of Gerudo activity. To see if they try to make a move on the Hyrule kingdom. As for Ganondorf, he didn't try to escape the castle at at, which was likely due to him not being able to use his magic. He just sat in his prison cell, chained to the wall and floor, doing nothing. He was given food and water, three meals a day. But no wanted to let him loose from his chains, afraid that he might escape somehow. But other than that, everything was quiet nothing happened. Which was good, but it also kept everyone on edge. Worried of what will happen next.

In her office one evening; Zelda sat in her study, doing some paper work and writing in her journal. She loved to write in a journal, to just write down her thoughts and feelings. It was very helpful when she had something on her mind, that bothered her or something she didn't want to talk about with anyone.

She sat her desk writing about her day, with a couple of candles lit at her desk. She didn't like having a lot of stuff on her desk, she liked it to be clean. So she only hand her journal, a few writing tools, a couple of candles and a small vase with flowers. Her study wasn't very big; it was as big as a small bedroom. The wall behind her desk was bookshelf full of books; in front of her desk was a chair, for any guest she wanted to speak to in her study. On the other end of the study was a small fireplace with divan chair near it. There were also a few decorations hanging on the wall, such as pictures and artifacts. Along with candles to light up other areas in the room. As Zelda sat at erh desk, she heard a knock at the door to her study.

"Enter," she said as she was writing, in walked Nima with a tray of tea. She went over to her desk and placed a cup of tea down for her.

"Here's your tea, Zelda," Nima said, "I made it just the way you like it."

"Thank you Nima," Zelda said with a smile, "anything new from our prisoner?"

"From what I have been told, so far nothing," she answered. "Ganondorf still has not tried to escape in any way. You were right about that he would not try to, without his magic."

"Well, that is a relief. But I am more concerned about the Gerudo people, they have not tried to come free their king."

"Maybe they still have not found out that he is missing. Or the fact that we have him imprisoned."

"Maybe...but it has been three weeks now, and they haven't made a single move. It really troubles me."

"I am sure something will come up soon, Zelda. Try not to worry too much about it, it will stress you out."

"I won't, thank you Nima for your concern," Zelda said with an appreciative smile. She placed her pen down and was about to sip on her tea. When suddenly an arrow shot through the window and hit her desk. They both gasped in shocked, they ran to the other side of the room away from the window. No more arrows were shot, they appeared to be safe.

"Are you alright, Nima?" Zelda asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine...a little bit shaken up...but fine," Nima said shakily. "What was that?"

They looked at the arrow on the desk, Zelda notices a tiny note tied to it. Zelda cautiously walked back over to her desk, just be sure no more shots would be fire. Once she reached her desk; she looked out the window to see if anyone was out there. But she saw no one, presuming to the the shooter left after firing the arrow. Zelda pulled the arrow out of her desk then took off the note. When opened it to read it, she was shocked at what she read.

 _To the Princess of Hyrule,_

 _I am going to get straight to the point. I want your kingdom, all of it!_

 _I want it all for myself, and I WILL claim it as mine!_

 _And you or any of the other kingdoms prevent me from claiming what I want, there will be blood and war! And that is not a warning nor a threat, that is a promise._

 _But if you choose to fight me and my army, so be it._

 _King Jarvik of Hungarion._

Zelda couldn't believe what she had just read, she felt as if someone kicked in the stomach. And all of the air out of her lunges had left. Her face turned pale in horror and she slowly sat in her desk chair. Nima saw this and immediately became worried, she ran over to Zelda.

"Your Highness, what is wrong?" She asked worried. "Is it from the Gerudo?"

"No…" Zelda answered softly.

"What is it then?" Nima then asked.

Zelda turned to face Nima; and faced her with a look of horror in her eyes.

"The kingdom of Hungarion is declaring war on Hyrule…"

The next was madhouse in the castle; staff were frighten out of their skin, and the citizens of Hyrule were scared for their lives. Wondering what was going to happen to them and their kingdom. The royal sent a messenger to tell the public not to panic, telling them they have it under control. Which wasn't entirely true, things were a bit chaotic with the council.

The royal court was a madhouse, council members and members of the royal court were shouting and talking. Debating on what to do about the threat they received from the King of Hungarion. Zelda sat in a royal chair on one end of the room; while there rows of men and women on the left and right on a long and wide table.

"This is an outrage! An attack on all of Hyrule!" Said a councilman.

"This man is absolutely mad!" shouted a Lord from across the room.

"Lord Farrow is right, we are dealing with a man. We must stop him before he can destroy all of Hyrule!" Said a councilwoman.

Zelda raised a hand high, silencing everyone in the room. This was something she often did, to quiet her subjects and royal court members. To let them know that it was her time to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I understand you are all outraged and shocked by this. As am I, but we are deal with this situation and come up with a plan. We must all calm ourselves and focus on what we have to do." Zelda told the court.

Everyone stayed silent, the councilmen that were standing all slowly sat down. They knew Zelda was right, if they were going to find a way to stop King Jarvik. They needed to settle down and talk this out, not shout and worry, wondering what to do. And ranting about it, they wouldn't get anywhere by doing that.

"As you are aware, this message was sent to me last night," Zelda told them. "And as far as we know, we do not know when or where King Jarvik is going to attack yet. All we know is that he plans to takeover all of Hyrule. Including the kingdoms within Hyrule, such as the Gorons and Zorons. Today I will be sending spies to see what his plans are, and when he plans to strike. As well as how big his army his. Although I have been told, by some of my generals, that he ash an army of over a thousand men. And is a big military leader, so if we are going to defeat him. The other kingdoms will need to unite with us."

"I agree with you, your Grace," said Lord Farrow.

"Aye!" Said said another councilman. Everyone stood up saying aye, they all agreed that they needed to unite with others. Which pleased Zelda immensely.

"I am pleased, you all agree," she said with a smile. "I will write letters to the other kingdoms, letting them know what is going on. And all the monarchs meet here to discuss plans. Generals and Lieutenants, prepare the men we have currently have. And send flyers for any man who also wants to join the army."

"It shall be done, your Highness," said a General Darreon. He was a little older than Ralon, and he had been through a lot more. He also served the kingdom since he was young man. And he was one of the most loyal Lieutenants to the royal family.

"Your Highness, if I may," General Ralon jumped in. "Some of the kingdoms such are peaceful, and some do not have large armies. We do not have a large army either, but we can manage against over a thousand men. It will take awhile to train a lot of men. Not to mention, we have the Gerudo Tribe to worry about."

"Yes, and do we not have the Gerudo King imprisoned?" Farrow asked.

"Yes, the Gerudo King in prison," Zelda confirmed, "and while I do worry about the Gerudo. This is a much serious issue than them."

"But what if they attack while we are at war?" General Ralon asked with concern. "We do not to be fighting two groups of people at the same time. Especially since they are all warriors, highly trained and deadly."

"That is true," said Lord Farrow, "not unless we somehow convince the Gerudo to fight along with us."

"Poppycock! The Gerudo would never agree to helping us!" Ralo scoffed in disbelief.

"Your Highness…?" Lieutenant Darreon said, wanted to hear her response to this. Everyone looked at the Princess. Who was sitting in her seat, in silence.

Zelda was in deep thought on this, thinking about it long and hard. She knew that the Gerudo didn't like Hylians; which Hylians didn't like them either. That would makes things complicated if they allied themselves with the Gerudo. And if they allied themselves with Gerudo, they would have to release Ganondorf. Which is something no one wanted; he could attack them and take over Hyrule for himself. On the other hand, the Gerudo were well trained warriors. And Ganondorf; while he was evil and dangerous, he was a good military commander. He knew how to train and lead an army, which would make him and the Gerudo valuable allies. But the Gerudo would never agree to help them, unless...she had a way to convince them to help.

With her mind made up and finally reach a decision. She stood up and faced the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after much deep thought. I have finally reached a decision," She said to the court. "I have decided to free Ganondorf and convince him to ally himself with us."

 **Author Note: This chapter is longer than the first one, ten pages long. I can't believe I manged to get the second chapter done. A few days after I posted the first one. Which I don't think I have ever done before, that's a good record for me. I am so excited to write the next chapter, things are about to get interesting. I wonder what Ganondorf is going to say...that's for me to know and you to find out. Thank you ready this chapter, you see any errors. Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think of this story so far.**

 **Also if you are wondering what Zelda and Ganondorf look it. Zelda has to look from Twilight Princess, just a little more mature looking. And Ganondorf's look is based on Hyrule Warriors. I will have drawings of them on my DeviantArt, when I get the chance. Thanks guys and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

In the large halls of the Prison, Zelda was walking towards Ganondorf's cell. With General Ralon and Impa following her, trying to catch up. They were insisting her to not go through with seeing Ganondorf. After her meeting with the royal court finished an hour ago; she sent out letters to the other monarchs, and prepared a contract for the alliance of Hyrule and the Gerudo. Zelda knew what she was getting into, and she knew it was risky. But she had to do it, in order to get them to be their allies. And so that they could settle things with them, before trouble even begins.

"Your Highness, as one of you Generals, I strongly advise against this," said Ralon as they head towards Ganondorf's cell.

"Yes, what you are doing is very risky," said Impa, "this alliance won't work, if you let Ganondorf go. He will turn against you and kill you."

"I have thought this over carefully, it is the only way," Zelda said in a serious tone. "If we are going to win this war, we need everyone's help. Including the Gerudo, regardless of what they have done."

"Your Grace, with all due respect, the Gerudo would never agree to help. Let alone Ganondorf," said Ralon doubtfully.

"We shall see about that, once I explain the situation and my offer. We will see if he accepts it or not," she said.

They reached to door to Ganondorf's cell. There were guards posted on each side of the door, as well as the hallway leading to the cell door. Guards have been at this post, even since they locked up the Gerudo King.

"You two wait out here, I will speak with him alone," Zelda ordered Ralon and Impa.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Impa asked with concern.

"It is better this way," Zelda answered.

"Very well, but at the first sign of trouble. I am coming in there with you," Impa said in a serious tone, she didn't want anything to happen to Zelda.

"I appreciate it, Impa," she said with a smile. She turned towards the cell door, guards handed her the keys to the door. She stuck the key in and unlocked the door to the cell. The door was a bit heavy, so the guards opened it for her. Zelda took a deep breath before slowly walking into Ganondorf's cell.

Once she was inside, the door closed behind her. Leaving her alone with the imprisoned Gerudo King.

The cell was a large circular room; the walls were completely stone, and the only window in the cell was on the ceiling. Near the other side of the cell, chained to the wall and floor was Ganondorf. His arms and legs were separated from his body; he was slightly hanging off the ground. And his head was hanging low, facing the ground with his eyes closed.

Zelda slowly walked over into the center of the cell; from the echoing sound of her shoes, Ganondorf's eyes opened up and he looked up to see her.

"I was wondering when you would stop by," he said. "And you came here alone, I trust it's for a good reason."

"Yes it is," said Zelda, "I have an offer for you."

"Must be a very interesting offer to want to speak to me in private. So tell me Princess, what is it that you have to offer?"

Zelda reached for the message from King Jarvik, she had it tucked into the sleeves of her left glove. Once she had it out, she unrolled it and showed it to Ganondorf. She stepped up closer to him, so that he could read it clearly.

"Read this," She said as she held it out. Ganondorf read the message in silence. "Do you recognize this name?" She asked.

"Yes...I do," he said. "King Jarvik of Hungarion, I have heard a few things about him. He is a military leader, who became king. Although it seems he thinks he can do whatever he wants. And I have heard he is a bit insane."

"He is planning to take over all of Hyrule," she said. "And as you have read, he plans to take it by force."

"I can see that, but what does that have to with me?" He asked confused.

"I am asking for you help, Ganondorf," she said simply.

Ganondorf was surprised for a moment, but then started laughing. Which Zelda expected something like this to happen. She knew Ganondorf wouldn't believe her.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you would ask me for my help?" He asked mockingly.

"I am being serious, Ganondorf," she said in a serious tone. "I need all the help I can get to fight King Jarvik and his army. And since you and the other Gerudo are warriors, you could be valuable ally to fight this war."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because he's not just going after my kingdom, he's going after all the other kingdoms within Hyrule. Including yours, the Zorons, Gornos, everyone! If my people die, so will yours if we do not get together to fight this. And I know you would not want your people to die."

"My people can fight them without your help. We do not need you, Princess. You are going to have to do better than that if you want our help."

Once again, Zelda knew that he would say something like this. She knew that he would reject her request for help from him and his people. She only hoped that her offer, would change his mind.

"Alright then, Ganondorf, you want me to do better? Then listen to my offer," she said, this catch his attention. He looked at her in the eyes and listen to what she had to say.

"If you agree to help me and the rest of Hyrule fight against King Jarvik. I will let you go free and remove the sigil from your hand. And not only that...Hyrule will form a peaceful alliance with Gerudo."

Ganondorf was surprised to hear the last part of what Zelda said. He just couldn't believe it, she was actually going to make an alliance with his people. It sounded too good to be true. And he had his suspicions that it was a trick. He did not trust any Hylian, especially her. He hated her and her people for the way they've treated his people. And the Hylians hated the Gerudo, for not only attacking their kingdom over and over throughout the centuries. But also because they saw them as savages, who stole and kill people. Which is why they hated each other, and he found it hard to believe that she really wanted to form an alliance with him and his people.

"You can't be serious," he said in a bitter tone. "Do you really expect me to believe, that you and your people would pursue an alliance with me and the rest of Gerudo?"

"Not entirely, but I mean it when I say it," she said with honesty, "but I am being serious about this Ganondorf. This is my offer, and if you chose to not accept it. Then you can rot in prison...while your people die, wondering why their king was not there when they needed him…"

"How dare you!" He growled, "you say you wish for everyone's help, but you would leave my people to die! You do not respect me or my people at all, do you Princess! Why should I accept your offer?!"

"Because I know you do things for your people!" She argued. "I know you would not leave your people out there to die, because you are their king. Are you really this blind and prideful, that you would refuse the help of others to save your people? If you truly care about them and that you are a king. Prove to me that you are. Prove that you are a man and not a pig."

Ganondorf growled even more and was about say something, until Zelda shot him with a stern look in her eyes. And everything she said hit him. It was true that Ganondorf cared about his own people, everyone knew that. He would always protect and help his people, no matter what. And he would never, ever leave them to die.

He sighed slowly, letting go of his anger, hearing her tell him to prove he's a man. Affected him, more than he cared to admit. But he put that aside and decided to think about this whole deal. He believed her when she said King Jarvik is declaring war, the message proved it. He recognized his handwriting, and even if he attacked his people. They could defend themselves, and they would fight til the end. But Ganondorf didn't want his people to exterminated, he would never allow that to happen. Then he thought about the offer, it was the last thing he ever thought the Hylians would do. He would never dream of pursuing an alliance with them, ever in his life.

But if he did accept her offer and pursued the alliance. He could go free and save his people. He and his people could finally trade and get resources, his people would no longer need to steal. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Although he still had his doubts and thought this was a trick.

After much more thought, he looked back at Zelda, who stood in front of him in silence. Waiting for him to say something.

"Well Ganondorf, what is your answer?" Zelda asked. She knew he stopped to think about her offer and everything he said. And she waited patiently for him to respond.

"Do you mean it, when you say that you will pursue an alliance with my people?" he asked.

"You have my word," she answered simply.

Ganondorf went silent again, thinking about this more. Zelda wondered what he was going to say next, she truly hoped that he would accept her offer. She would be very disappointed that all the thought she put into this, wouldn't pay off. After a few minutes of silence, Ganondorf finally spoke.

"This a risky thing you are doing, Princess," he said.

"I know, but I am doing this for my people," she replied, "and for the sake of all of Hyrule."

"Very well then, Zelda...I accept your offer," he said.

Zelda eyes widened a bit, she was shocked and relieved that he accepted her offer. She was not expecting to accept her offer. She closed her eyes as she let a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ganondorf. You have no idea how grateful I am," she said contently, "I honestly did not expect to accept my offer. I truly appreciate it."

She walked away from him and over to the cell door, ordering one of the guards to come in. Impa walked in as well, to see what was going on.

"Unlock him," Zelda ordered.

"But your Highness-" The guard said reluctantly, he was shocked that she asked him to free Ganondorf.

"Unlock him," she repeated more sternly. "He has accepted my offer, and I promised him that he would go free. If he accepted it, hand me the keys if you do not wish to."

"Yes...of course, your Highness," the guard said, he passed her the keys to Ganondorf's chains.

Zelda walked back over to Ganondorf. Before she unlocked him, she used her powers to remove the sigil from his hand. Then she knelt down to his feet and unlocked the chains. The clasps fell to the floor; Ganondorf's feet dangled a little above the ground, since his arms were chained to the walls. Zelda stood up and walked up to each of his arms, unlocking them one at a time.

Once he was free, Ganondorf collapsed onto his hands and knees, grunting in pain. He had been in those chains for over three weeks, and he was relieved to finally move his limbs. He slowly got up onto his feet, rubbing his wrists. And popping his neck and shoulders, loosening the bones in his body.

"Thank you for freeing me, Zelda," he said facing her, "it seems you are true to your word."

"I never break my word, Ganondorf," she said.

"What now?" he asked.

"You will follow me to my study, so that we can discuss the terms of our alliance." she told him.

"Lead the way, Princess," he said with a smirk.

Zelda nodded once, Impa stood beside her while Ganondorf was behind them. They walked up to the cell door and walked out. As soon as Ganondorf was standing in the halls; the guards pointed their spears at him, they weren't taking any chances with him. However, Zelda raised her hand and told them to lower their weapons. The guards were a little reluctant, but they did what told them. As they walked out of the prison, Ganondorf saw General Ralon. Looking suspiciously and distrusting at him, he clearly was not happy that the Gerudo King was free. Ganondorf smirked victoriously at him as they walked by, which caused Ralon to grunt to himself at this.

After a long walk through the halls, they reached the door to Zelda's study. Zelda opened the door and stood aside; gesturing Ganondorf to go first, which he did. Then she walked in, Impa stood outside the door to guard it. And standby in case Ganondorf tried anything. Zelda closed the door gently, then turned to face Ganondorf. Who stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"You can speak freely now," she said.

"Good," he said, "your General Ralon is quite a prejudiced man, isn't he?"

"General Ralon has strong trust issues, especially towards the Gerudo," she said, "he dealt with them a few times, during his life."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Ralon may sometimes let his prejudices and feelings get in the way of his duty. But he a good soldier, one of the best. But now is not the time to talk about my soldiers, we need to discuss the terms of our alliance."

"As you wish."

Zelda walked over to her desk and sat down. She gestured for him to take a set in front of her. To which he complied, sitting down in a chair in front of her desk. Even when he was sitting down, Ganondorf was still tall. It amazed Zelda of how big he was, compare to her.

She adjusted herself in her chair, then she reached over to a leather folder. Filled with papers and important documents, she only pulled one of them. It was the Hyrule and Gerudo alliance contract.

"I have taken the liberty of working on the contract for the alliance. This is not the the final copy, I want you to see it first. And make any changes or add some things to the contract. Once all the terms are acceptable for both of us, we will both sign it." Zelda explained, "does that sound good for you.?"

"That will be fine," he said, "is this the contract?"

"It is, here you may read it," she answered, she handed the contract to him. Ganondorf took it from her and read over it. He read through it thoroughly, making sure that everything was fair. He was pleased that Zelda would allow him to make any changes, as long as she agreed on the changes. Reading through it, everything was looking fair for his people. The trade was fair; Hyrule swore to never attack the Gerudo, unless the Gerudo made any moves against them. The items that they would trade; were things the Gerudo needed, such as wood, seeds to grow crops, utensils, fabric and spices. The list went on, Ganondorf was really pleased that it was fair. He had expected Zelda to be discriminatory towards his people, just like most of her subjects. He was started to see that he was wrong, unless she was doing this for political reasons and putting aside her prejudices towards his people.

"What do you think?" Zelda asked curiously.

"This is fair...I am very pleased at how fair this is," he said as he read it.

"I am glad to hear that, is there anything you would like to change?" She asked.

"Let me see…" He said thoughtfully, he looked over the contract again, "well...I would like to add a few more things to the list of things for trade."

"What would you like to add?"

"Just building tools, herbs, medicines, cotton, leather, ointments and medical tools."

"We can add those, I am fine with that."

They added those things to the contract, then they revised the contract. And discussed it to make sure both that both sides agreed and were satisfied with the contract. Finally they both signed the contract.

"Finally…" Zelda sighed in relief, "it is a relief to have all of this settled, now we can focus the situation at hand."

"Indeed," said Ganondorf, he was really pleased with the contract.

"I forgot to mention this, but be sure to inform your people where you are and what is happening," she said, "they need to know what is going on."

"Of course," he said, "and while we are on that subject, I request to have a few members of my royal court stay here until the war is over."

"Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Aside from the obvious fact it is for their own protection? These specific members of my court are very important, and I would hate for anything bad to happen to them."

"I see...I suppose it wouldn't hurt, they have to be here soon. At least a couple of weeks, so that they can be safe. We don't know when and where King Jarvik and his men are going to attack. I just sent soldiers to spy on him and see what he is up to."

"I will send a message tonight."

"That sounds good, how long will take them to get here?"

"By cattle or wagon, it would take them a few days to get here."

"Alright then," she said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter"

The door opened, in walked Nima with a silver tray, carrying two glasses of wine. She walked over to the desk and gave the two each a glass.

"Thought a glass of wine would suit you, this evening and for our guest," said Nima.

"Thank you Nima," said Zelda with a smile, "by the way, is Ganondorf's room ready?"

"Yes it is, the servants just finished preparing it for him," Nima answered.

"Excellent," she said then looked back at Ganondorf, "after this drink, Nima will escort you to your room."

"To victory then," He toasted with a smirk, lifting his glass. Zelda lifting her glass as well, and they both drank their drinks. They drank in silence until they finished their drinks. Once they were done, they both stood up.

"Get some rest Ganondorf, we can discuss war strategies tomorrow," said Zelda.

"Very well, see you tomorrow Princess," He said, he then turned to Nima.

"Alright Lord Ganondorf, if you will follow me I will show to your room," said Nima.

They walked out of the study and headed down the hall to wards a guest room, that wasn't too far from Zelda's study. Nime opened the door and they both walk in. The room was large enough to house a few guests. Near the door was a desk with paper writing utensils on left side. A few feet beside the desk was a fireplace, burning some wood. Across from the door; was a large window, with a beautiful view of the land. On the right side of the room was a large bed, perfect for Ganondorf to sleep on. Not far from the bed a was a door the a bathing chamber. And to top it all off, the was a large fur carpet near on the floor.

"Well, this is it," said Nima, "it's not much, but it's better than nothing. You have plenty of space, a warm fire and a comfortable bed."

Ganondorf strolled around the room, checking it out. Nima stood by the door and watched him explore the room.

"What you think?" Nima asked.

"Not exactly what I expected, but this will," he said.

"I am please you approve," she said, "well, I will leave to rest now. Goodnight Lord Ganondorf."

With that she left, leaving Ganondorf alone to do as he pleased. He stood in his room, looking at it once again. He was expecting something worse than what he got, but he was surprised and pleased that it wasn't. It was a decent room. And while it was Gerudo or a room made for a king, it was better than nothing.

He decided to scope out the bathing chamber and take a bath. He hadn't had a bath in three weeks. And he really needed one.

He walked into the bathing chamber; it wasn't as big as big room, but it was a decent size for one person. The bathtub was surprisingly big enough for him to sit in it. There were some towels and essential oils to clean himself and his hair. And there was sink to wash his face in. He went over to tub and prepared it for a bath.

Later, after a long cleansing bath, Ganondorf walked into his room with towel wrapped around waist, as she dried his hair with another. He felt so much better after cleaning himself.

As he dried off he walked over to the desk in his room, he said down and pulled out piece of paper and a pen. He began to write to his second in command, Nabooru. He wrote to inform her where he was and what was happening.

Nabooru,

I am writing to inform you and my people, that I am alive and well. I was captured by a group of bounty hunters, they took me to the castle of Hyrule. Where I was imprisoned by Princess Zelda. But she let me go if I agreed to form an alliance with her and her people. Please let everyone know now that we are allied with Hyrule and all hostilities have ended. I know this sounds unbelievable, but it is true. I am still sceptical about it, so we will have to wait and see where this goes.

But that is not the issue right now, Princess Zelda has informed me that King Jarvik of Hungarion is declaring war on all of Hyrule. That includes us, prepare our finest warriors for war. And double the guards around the borders of my fortress, we need to be prepared for the worst. Lastly, come here to the castle, I could use your assistance ands be sure my special court members. So that they can be protected, and try to be here in less than two weeks.

Your King, Ganondorf.

After he was done writing the letter, he sat it aside to be send out tomorrow. SInce he didn't have a messenger bird in his room, not to mention it was late and he was tired. So he put it away for tomorrow, and went to lay down in bed. He didn't bother putting on clothes, because he usually slept without cloths. Since the fortress can be a little hot at night, but when it gets cold, we will sleep with clothes on. He settled into the bed and finally went to sleep, with his mind on the upcoming days.

 **Author Note: This took almost 10 pages to write, my god that's longer than the other ones. The next chapter won't be as long as the others, I don't know maybe it will be long. Also the next chapter has a surprise, that you won't see coming.** **Also I want you all to know, my laptop is being weird, and I'm gonna take it to get fixed as soon as I can. So for the mean time, I will be writing on my Phone. Because I am currently using Google Docs to write, because I don't have Microsoft Word. So bare with me, thank you guys abd I will aee you soon. I hope my laptop will be okay, wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

**Author Note: I know I usually put an author's note at the end. But I wanted address and clear some things. A guest reviewer gave a review, the first review of this story. And to that guest, if you are still reading thank you for the review. I'm gonna clear some things you mentioned in your review.**

 **Firstly the things you said about Zelda and Ganondorf. I'm sorry if I made Zelda look like a b as you said. That was not my intention, and I apologize to anyone if she came across that way. And yes, she promised peace with the Gerudo because her country was in peril, that's gonna change over time. Remember, this the beginning and Zelda isn't aware of what the Gerudo have been through.**

 **As for Ganondorf, you asked if he was naive. Naive about what? Her offer? Be a little more specific. I'm sorry if I made him look like an idiot, once again not my intention. Ganondorf knows why Zelda gave him this offer, he just goes with it because he wants to help his people. This will develop more in the future, you'll see.**

 **Also don't judge about something until you see the next chapter, you will see why Ganondorf said he wanted specific court members to come, which you are going to find out in this chapter. He has a reason, just wait.** **You then say the way he was imprisoned was cruel. I will change to where Zelda just says lock him up however you want or something along those lines. But really think about this for a sec.**

 **Ganondorf is a powerful man and could probably bust a wall, or do something crazy. And the Hylians don't want to take any chances. Plus he's not fully in the air, he's slightly. Like a foot above the ground. But if you say him hanging from the chains in unnecessary, I will change that just have chained to the wall.**

 **Lastly, you mentioned some points didn't make sense. Whichever points you were referring to, let me know and I will gladly fix it, just be a little more specific. One thing you did mention was about them being attacked. The enemy just declared war, they haven't attacked yet. Again, you will see in this chapter why, and Ganondorf is having his court members arrive before the enemy attacks Gerudo Valley. So that they can be protected.**

 **I hope that makes sense.** **Also I want everyone to know that, this story is not gonna focus too much on the war. That's all I really have to say, I hope what said cleared everything up for you. And that guest, if you are still reading. Once again thanks for the review, it is appreciated. And I hope that this helped and yes I will be taking your advise and looking into it. Just be sure to let me know was other parts don't make sense.** **Alright, enough rambling! Enjoy the the chapter!**

Ganondorf awoke the next morning with sun in his eyes, and quickly realized that the curtains were open. The sun was was over the horizon, shining throughout the land. The weather in the morning wasn't as hot as he was use to, considering he lived in the desert. But it wasn't cool either, it was slightly more cooler than the desert in the morning.

He groaned a little as he sat up in his bed. Running his hands through his hair. He felt a lot better from sleeping in a comfortable bed; since spent the last three weeks, sleeping in a cell. Standing up in chains on the wall, he had hard time staying asleep in that position. So he was relieved to finally sleep on a bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door slowly opened, in walked Nima with a tray of food. She possibly was sent by Zelda to deliver him food. She walked over to his desk and placed the tray down. Without even noticing that he was naked in bed.

"Good morning," she greeted, "I brought you breakfast, under the Princess' orders. She figured you had not eaten since being imprisoned."

 _So I was right, the Princess sent her…_ He thought to himself.

"What time is it?" he asked curiously, "this room does not have a clock."

"It is eight thirty, my Lord," she said, "now I have some warm bread stuffed with cheese. Along with some eggs and a few sausages. Ah-!" Nima yelped when turned around and finally saw Ganondorf. Who was sitting up in his bed, with the blanket only covering his legs and waist.

Nima covered her mouth with her hands, staring at Ganondorf with wide eyes. In shock to see the Gerudo King, sitting bed with nothing on except the blanket that covering him. She blushed madly at the sight.

Ganondorf couldn't help but smirk, he could tell that young woman had never seen a man like this before. Naked or with not much clothing.

"Enjoying the view…?" He asked in a teasing voice. This made Nima blush even and she looked away. He chuckled at that, he found humor in teasing young women who never been with a man.

"...U-Umm…" Nima stuttered without looking at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She was so embarrassed to walk in and see Ganondorf like this.

"W-Where are your clothes…?"

"They are in the my bathing chamber, I took a bath last night," he answered nonchalantly. "And while you are here, would you be so kind and have them be washed?"

"O-Of course...I will take them down to the wash maids," she said. She swiftly walked into his bathing chamber and picked up his clothes.

Then she walk back out swiftly, avoiding to look at Ganondorf.

"I will have these cleaned immediately," she said swiftly before she left. Ganondorf had a smirk on his face the whole time; and once she left, Ganondorf got and went to his desk. Once he sat down, he dove into his food. He was so hungry that he took a couple of huge bites of the cheesy bread. He hadn't eaten since his midday meal that they fed him yesterday. And it felt good to eat freshly cooked food. After eating the bread with cheese, he ate some eggs and drank some water. As he ate; he started to think about the previous day's events, ponder over them.

 _Zelda is truly a calculated woman. She's almost as calculated as me._ He thought to himself. _She only made this offer, just so she wouldn't have to deal with my people in a time of war. Clever, but if she betrays our alliance. I will not show her any mercy… The only reason I agreed is so that my people would no longer suffer, and she clearly has no idea what my people have been through. As if I expected her to_.

In her study; Zelda was busy reading letters from other monarchs, who were planning on visiting Hyrule castle, to discuss war plans. So far, Zelda hasn't received a message from her spies yet. Which was making her feel unnerving, she hoped they weren't caught and killed.

Ever since she read the message from King Jarvik, she has been a little on edge. Worrying about where he was going to strike first. She knew that she and the other monarchs had to prepare, so that they could save lives and stop Jarvik. She really hoped her spies send a message too, because it was starting to make her worried. She thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said. Nima walked opened the door and walked over to Zelda.

"More letters have arrived, your Highness," said Nima as she handed over the letters.

"Thank you, Nima," she said appreciatively. She sat the letters down and rubbed her face, she was stressed out from all the work.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Nima asked with concern.

"All of this stuff with the war coming and planning...it is getting a bit stressful," she told her.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Zelda," Nima suggested, "you have been working on this since yesterday. Take a break for awhile and relieve some of the stress."

"Thank you, Nima…" Zelda said with a warm smile, "I appreciate you looking out for me. I will take you advise."

"Anytime your Grace, I am pleased to serve and help you."

"By the way, how was Ganondorf when you saw him?"

"Huh? Oh...well…" Nima stuttered a bit, her facing turned red at the memory of her encounter with the Gerudo King.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"When I went to give him his breakfast, I didn't notice anything when I walked in. And when I turned look at him. He had...nothing on. He was laying in bed...under the covers...naked."

Zelda's eyes widened in shocked at this, she would have never imagine seeing Ganondorf sleeping with no clothes on. She felt bad that Nima had to see that, considering she was still young and innocent. Not to mention, new to the physical attractions of a man. She was also well aware that the Gerudo lifestyle was different from Hyrule, and that Gerudo didn't wear much clothing. Hylians rarely slept with no clothes on, consider that the weather was different from Gerudo. And the fact that they live a very modest lifestyle.

"Oh my...he didn't… do anything to you, did he?" Zelda asked slightly concerned.

"No...he just sat there and teased me a bit," Nima said, "he said he took a bath last night and left his clothes in his bathing chamber. I sent his clothes to be washed, they should be dry by now."

"Alright good, I think it might be best that you make him some spare pants. At least until his court members arrive with his belongings."

"I will keep that in mind, when I have the time I'll do some measurements. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes, when you go to give him his clothes, tell him I have invited him to join me for lunch."

"I will do that your Grace."

Nima bowed before she left to fetch Ganondorf's clothes. Leaving Zelda alone in her study. She deeply sighed as she rubbed her temple, she to go ahead a take her break. So she got up and headued to her to dining hall to get things ready for her lunch with Ganondorf.

Back in his bedroom, Ganondorf was sitting upright in bed reading. Trying to pass time until his clothes were try. He was glad that the castle staff left something to keep him busy for the time being. He couldn't do much with no clothes on, and he did not like to sit around do nothing for a long period of time.

As he was reading, he heard a knock on his door. A smirk grew on his face, he knew exactly who it was.

"Come in," he said.

Nima walked with a hers full of his folded up clean clothes. She walked over and placed them at the foot of his bed. She avoided looking at him as she did so, which made him smirk more. It was clear to him, that he hadn't forgetting what happened earlier.

"Your clothes are clean, after they dried I folded them up neatly for you," Nina told him.

"Thank you," he said; he sat up straight then turned sit on the edge, with his back facing Nima. Nima turned around instantly to give him some privacy.

Ganondorf put on his clothes, once he had them on. He headed to his bathing chamber to fetch his armor. Nima stood in his room by the door, waiting for him to come out.

Two minutes later, Ganondorf came out fully dressed and his armor. He adjusted a few pieces and made sure everything was in place. He then looked towards Nima.

"Is there a reason why you're still here?" He asked.

"Yes, the Princess has invited you to dine with her for lunch," Nima told him. "And I will escort you to the dining hall."

"Very well, but before we head there. I need to get a messenger bird, to send a message to my people," he said.

"Very well, if you will follow me. I will show you."

Ganondorf followed Nima to where they kept the messenger birds. Once they got there, he tied to message to one of bird's legs and sent it flying towards Gerudo. With that out of the way, they headed towards the dining hall.

As they walked, Ganondorf became curious about the young woman who served Zelda. He knew she was an ordinary maid or servant, he figured she was a lady in waiting. Right then and there, he decided to question her.

"Thank you once again for having my clothes clean, " he said, trying to start a conversation.

"You're welcome," she said without looking at him.

"You know, I have seen you a lot. And yet I do not even remember your name."

"My name is Nima, my Lord."

"Nima? Hmm...that is a very interesting name."

"Thank you my mother, she wanted my name be unique."

"Indeed...how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, stopping for a moment to face him.

"I'm just curious to know," he said casually.

"For what particular reason…?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question, woman," he said bluntly, getting annoyed.

"I am seventeen my Lord," she answered.

"Hmph! That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry?"

"That explains your reaction, for one that young. You would not be around a lot of men. Would you?"

Nima blushed a little, realizing what he was say. She turned around and looked away from. Ganondorf smirked at her reaction.

"See? The look on your face says it all," he said.

"You are too bold, my Lord. Speaking to a young woman like this in public," said Nima.

"What can I say, I am a bold man," he said casually.

"Let's keep moving...we don't want to keep the princess waiting," she changed the subject. They continued to walk the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived at the dining hall; in was a large room with other small dining rooms. The main one had a long table, perfect for a bunch of guests. The room was well lit with a giant chandelier, and there were flags with the royal crest hanging on the wall. On each side of the hall were the small dining rooms. Nima and Ganondorf walked into one of them to find Zelda, sitting at big round table next to a big window. Eating her lunch, across from her was an open chair with a plate of covered food.

They walked over to the table, Zelda then noticed they were there and turned to face them.

"Ganondorf," she greeted.

"Princess," he replied.

"Thank you Nima," she said to her lady in waiting, "you are dismissed."

Nima bowed to Zelda, then left the room without a word. Once she left, Ganondorf walked over to his chair and sat down. A servant walked over and took off the lid to his plate, revealing the food. A baked potato, cooked beef and green beans with a side of bread.

"How is the food?" Zelda asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine, not what I am use to. But it is better than nothing," he said as cut a piece of beef and ate it.

"That's good. Did you ever send a the message to your people?"

"I did before I came here actually, they should get it today or tomorrow."

"I am glad to hear that."

"I am sure you are…" He mumbled a bit. Zelda didn't reply to that and continued to eat.

"So what do you know of King Jarvik's plans?" He asked curiously.

"I am not sure, all I have is the message. It was attached to an arrow that was shot at my desk, other than that nothing. I only know him by reputation." She told him.

"Hmm...he most certainly wants you to know what he wants. Knowing that he loves war, he will certainly use his entire army. Which he does."

"You are very knowledgeable about that."

"I am a commander of an army myself, Princess. I know how a commander thinks."

"Oh..of course…how foolish of me to think you didn't."

There was silence once again as they ate. For a little while they said nothing to each. Neither knew how to continue the conversation. This went for a little while.

"I must thank you, Ganondorf," Zelda said, breaking the silence once more.

"For what?" He asked.

"For agreeing to help me and my kingdom. I honestly didn't expect you to accept my proposal...I really didn't. I was hoping, but I had might doubts. I respect you for doing this."

"Do you really respect me, Princess?"

"I do, I have always had some respect for you as a ruler. But...maybe not as a person. I never disrespected you because you are Gerudo."

"That is what they all say."

"Is that really how you see all Hylians?" She asked, she felt insulted at the fact he thought all Hylians disrespect the Gerudo. "That they hate you because you are Gerudo? They don't hate you because they see you as savages, it's YOU they hate. Because of who you are, because what you have done. You have brought an endless cycle of violence for centuries into my kingdom. You kill thousands, take over my kingdom until you slain by the Hero of Courage."

"You would be surprised how many would disagree with you, Princess." He told her. "Take your General Ralon for example, he seems to see by people, including myself as savages. I have seem many people like him treat my people the same. Hated me for I have done to Hyrule in the past, I can tolerate. But I will no longer tolerate their prejudice against my people! You don't know what we have been through…"

Zelda was about to ask, when a messenger cried her name came running in. He stopped in front of the table, trying to catch his breath. Zelda stood up and walked up to the messenger.

"A message...from your spies…" said the messenger as he handed it to her.

Zelda gasped softly, and immediately took the message. She opened the message and read through it. She was so relieved to finally get feedback from her spies.

As she read the message, Ganondorf watched. Wondering what the message said. And while he was still feeling bitter about their talk, but decided to put it aside for now. And focus on the matter at hand, he would definitely bring it up later on.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"It said that...they are preparing their army. Training over a hundred thousand men." Said Zelda as she over the letter.

"Well, it seems Jarvik isn't the only one who is preparing for all this," he said matter of factly.

"So it would seem...that could give us more time to prepare, if he his too preparing his army."

"Indeed it would, every moment counts if we are to prepare everyone for the war."

"I agree," she nodded, "come, let's head to the war room and discuss the details of the current plans."

They left the dining hall and headed for the war room. The room was big enough for a small group of people. In the center was a table with map.

Zelda and Ganondorf spent awhile, talking about the battle plan.

Zelda said that each kingdom should train as many soldiers as they can, in preparations. They plan to have a meeting with the other monarchs to discuss more further battle plans.

After the meeting, Zelda ordered the soldiers to start training, Ganondorf requested to help train the soldiers. Zelda was confused as to why he would do that. He told her it was because he knew how to train strong soldiers. Zelda reluctantly let him, although she questioned what he would get out it.

Over the next few days, men from all over Hyrule were called upon to join the army. And the men were immediately put to training. They trained every single day, they had to be ready for the upcoming battle.

It was now the beginning of the next week, every was going to order. Until drama started in the royal court. General Ralon walked in complaining about Ganondorf's training methods. He wasn't happy that Ganondorf was training some of the troops, especially the young and inexperienced.

Zelda sat on her throne with Nima by her side; while they listened to Ralon ranting as Ganondorf stood to across from him, with his arms crossed.

"General Ralon, is this really necessary?" Zelda asked. "I have told you before, Ganondorf wanted to do this and I allowed him."

"But your Highness, he has been pushing the soldiers to their limit! I will not accept this," said Ralon, he was absolutely furious.

"I'm not pushing then too hardly," said Ganondorf, "besides, if they are going to fight a war. They need to be prepared, and I intend to bring out their full potential."

"Speak when spoken too, Gerudo!" Ralon scowled.

"Is that anyway to speak to a king, General? Stay in your place!" Ganondorf argued.

"You do not tell me what to do, Gerudo King! I follow the princess, not you!"

"Enough Ralon!" Zelda yelled, breaking the argument. Drawing the two men's attention.

"General, I suggest you learn to show Ganondorf some respect. He is a ruler as well, and he is now our ally. And if I hear another fuss from you, you will be off duty until you can put aside your prejudices. Is that clear?"

"Yes...I am sorry, your Grace," he sighed disappointingly as he bowed.

"Good, you are dismissed," she said.

General Ralon nodded then left without another word. While everyone watched him leave. Once he was done, Zelda face Ganondorf.

"Well that took care of him," Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"Watch your tongue, Ganondorf," Zelda said sternly. "Or I will no longer let you train the soldiers."

"Please don't tell your siding with your general?" Ganondorf asked.

"I am not siding with anyone. And while I am mad at Ralon, that does not mean I side with you."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. And suggest that keep your comments about him to yourself. And I will make sure you two keep your distances."

"Fine with me, although if tries anything with me. I will make sure that it's the biggest mistake, he will ever make."

"You will do no such thing."

"Oh for Din's sake Zelda! Just let me deal with him, if he confronts me. Must you you deal with everything with words?"

"Yes! We do not need fighting amongst each other. We need to be in this together, regardless if we like it or not."

"I wasn't talking about fighting each other, I'm talking about putting General Ralon in his place, if he chooses to confront me."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it-!" Their argument was interrupted by the sound of a little girl's voice. "Father!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance of the throne room.

Standing at the entrance were two Gerudo. One was a woman, who looked to be in her late thirties. She wore a dark crop top with gold chain wrapped around the neck, and dark high waisted pants. The other was a little girl, who wore a vibrant baby blue top and pants. Lace gold patterns of Gerudo royalty.

She wore sandals with hints of blue beads. Her hair was tied in high ponytail, she wore blue and gold stud earrings. And she wore a simple gold chain necklace with a blue crystal attach to it.

The little girl pulled away from the woman's grasp and ran towards Ganondorf. A smile appeared on the Gerudo King's face at the sight of the little girl. He got down on one knee and his arms open wide. The little girl giggled happily leaped into his arms and embraced.

The two were now embracing each other, while Zelda and Nima stared in confused at what was happening.

"Haha! This is a most pleasant surprise!" Ganondorf exclaimed happily, he stood up holding the girl. "I didn't expect you to be here early."

"We took the fast way here," said the Gerudo woman as she walked up.

"Father! Father, I missed you so much!" said the little girl. Both Zelda and Nina to softly gasp hearing that.

"I missed you too, little one," he said. "How was your trip?"

"It was fun! We got to stop and look at a river and-" The girl pulled out two shiny stones. "I found these stones in the water, one is the color of your eyes. And this one is the color of your hair."

Ganondorf looked at them careful. And they indeed have the color of his hair and eyes. He smile approvingly at her.

"You're right, they do match," he said.

"You can have them if you want to," she said.

"No, you keep them. You found them, so they are yours."

"Okay!"

Ganondorf smiled proudly and leaned in and kissed the little girl on the cheek.

"S-Stop it Father...you're beard tickles!" the girl giggled.

Ganondorf pulled away and placed her on the ground.

Zelda and Nima stared dumbfounded at the sight, both were shocked at this revelation. That Ganondorf, the Gerudo king has a daughter. Zelda was not expecting this at all, for the Gerudo King was the last person she would ever imagine having children.

The little girl skipped around Ganondorf happily until she saw Zelda and Nima. She gasped, then ran to Ganondorf and hid behind him. The Gerudo King was a little confused, until he looked and saw Zelda. He had forgotten she was in the room. And from looking at her face, he could see she and Nima were confused and surprised.

"Ah, Princess, I forgot to mention...this is my daughter," he introduce, as he tried to get the little girl to stop hiding. "Come out and say hello, little one."

The little girl slowly stepped out from hiding. But she still stayed close to her father, holding on to his hand. Zelda could tell the little girl was very shy around new people. And from the looks of it, this was her first time seeing a Hylian.

"I...I did not know you had a daughter, Ganondorf…" Zelda said, still dumbfounded.

"There are many things you don't know about me…" Said Ganondorf.

Zelda sat in silence once again, she looked at Ganondorf's daughter. She study the child, she had it admit the little girl was a cutie. She had a sweet innocent face, while also having the exotic look of her people.

The little girl had hardly any of Ganondorf's physical traits, meaning she got all of her traits from her mother. Which Zelda assumed the Gerudo was either her mother or her caretaker.

Zelda stood up from her throne, then walked towards Ganondorf and his daughter. She wanted to get a closer look at the little girl and get to know her a bit. Once she got closet, the girl hid her face behind her father's arm. She couldn't help but smile at that. It just showed how cute and shy the girl was.

Zelda knelt down to that she was one eye level with the little girl.

"It's alright, I don't bite," she said with a reassuring smile. The little girl peaked around Ganondorf's arms. Looking at Zelda in the eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" Zelda asked.

The girl came out a little more showing her face to her. As she was clinging to her father's arm.

"...Sashia..." Sashia said slowly.

"Sashia?" Zelda repeated. "That's a lovely name. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sashia."

"What do you say, Sashia?" The Gerudo woman asked her. Sashia loomed up at the princess and said, "...Thank you…"

"You're welcome. I am Princess Zelda," Zelda introduced herself, bowing to Sashia. As a form of proper greeting. Tnen Sashia looked at Zelda curiously.

"You're a...princess…?" Sashia asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I am," Zelda answered gladfully.

"I'm a princess too…" The Gerudo girl said.

"Really...do you like being a princess?"

Sashia nodded with a small smile. Zelda smiled even more. She could see the little girl was getting use to her.

"How old are you, Sashia?" Zelda then asked.

"Seven," Sashia answered.

"Seven years old? My you're practically a lady," She said. complimenting on how well behaved she was for her age. Sahia bashfully smiled, and looked away slightly blushing.

Ganondorf stood in silence as he watched his daughter talk to the Princess. It was interesting to watch the two interact with one another. Since this his daughter's first trip to Hyrule and to be outside Gerudo. And so far, he was impressed at how well she was getting use to different people. She was always use to the other Gerudo, but now she had to get use to other people.

Zelda finally stood up and adjusted her skirt. Then she looked to face Ganondorf and the Gerudo woman. She realized that the woman had yet to introduce herself. Zelda walked up to her. Knowing that she wanted to speak to her the Gerudo woman bowed.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you," said the Gerudo woman.

"It's nice to meet you, but I do not know your name yet." Zelda said.

"I am Sanzie, your Highness. I am Sashia's aunt." She told her.

Zelda was surprised to hear that, she wasn't expecting her to be Sashia's aunt. She was thought she was either, her mother ir caretaker. But aunt never crossed her mind. Which left her wondering...where is her mother?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sashia began to pull on her father's hand.

"Father, can we go outside?" Sashia asked.

"I don't know, little one," he said.

"Of course you can," Zelda jumped, Ganondorf turned to face. Zelda looked down and smiled at Sashia. "I can take you to the castle gardens to play, if you want to."

This made Sashia excited, she turned to her father and begged if they could go. Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was strange seeing Ganondorf act different around a child. And having a little girl being happy around him. It was really strange, but pleasant at the same time.

"Alright, alright we can go," said Ganondorf, giving in to his daughter's pleads.

"Yay!" Sashia exclaimed excitingly.

"Alright then, if you will follow me I will lead you to the castle gardens," Zelda told them, then she turned to Nima. "Nima, meet us in the gardens with some tea and treats for our guests."

"Yes your Highness," Nima said as she bowed. She immediately left for the kitchen. As soon as she left, Zelda led them to the castle gardens.

Once they arrived at the garden, Sashia ran in and explored. Ganondorf immediately followed, to make sure she didn't get lost and wander off to something dangerous. While Zelda and Sanzie sat on a stone bench, near the garden fountain.

"It's so beautiful here, I never imagined Hyrule would be this beautiful," Sabzie said as she looked at the garden.

"Yes it is, there a lot of beautiful spots in Hyrule," Zelda replied in agreement. Then she suddenly realized that Ganondorf never said anything about his daughter or her aunt. And never asked if they could come. "Ganondorf didn't tell me you were coming."

"He didn't?" Sanzie asked, Zelda nodded once. "Hum, I thought for sure he did. He sent a letter, telling us to come here."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock when she said that. And realized that Sanzie and Sashia were the court members he requested to come to the castle.

"You're the court members he requested?" She asked.

"Well...I wouldn't consider that, although I guess we are since we are live in his castle," Sanzie answered.

"That makes sense, I wish he had told me exactly who he wanted. Because I would have gladly let you stay."

"And I must thank you for letting us stay in your castle, Princess. I speak for the three of us that we appreciate it."

"You are most welcome," Zelda said with a smile. They went back into silence as they watched Ganondorf with his daughter. He held Sashia on his shoulders as they looked at the flowers on the tall bushes.

It truly was a sweet sight, it reminded Zelda of when she and her parents would spend time in the garden. Picking flowers and having family quality time. Her thoughts drifted to Sashia's mother, it's clear that she didn't come with them. And she had to know what happened to her.

"Sanzie?" She said to the Gerudo woman.

"Yes your Highness?" Sanzie replied.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking this...where is Sashia's mother?"

Sanzie's face went from a smile to a frown immediately. She then deeply sighed sadly.

"Her mother is dead...your Highness," she said.

Zelda then frown at her words, she had thoughts that the mother was dead. And it broke her heart to hear Sanzie say those words, in a sad tone. She could tell that in pained Sanzie to talk about it.

"Oh no...I am so sorry to hear that, Zelda said apologetically. "I'm sorry I asked you that."

"No, it's fine, Princess," Sanzie reassured her. "It's just...I have not talked about my sister in a long time."

"I understand…"

"I will tell you the story of what happened…"

 **Author's Note: WHAT!!!! GANONDORF HAS A DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!** **Yes, he does. You see? That's why you should wait before you make comments on something.** **And just so you know, I'm not allowing Guests to review. Because I don't want to take any chances of a nameless somebody, giving out a mean, useless review. That's never happened before, but I'm saving myself from drama and just turning them off for the time being.** **Thanks for reading this chapter, be sure to leave a review and let me know for any errors. I'd appreciate it. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love in Gerudo

_When I was young, my mother died not long after the birth of my sister, Aia. After she died, we were taken under the care of woman named Makoni, and she was far from kind. She would mistreat us, make us do work and never let us outside. Even in the land of Gerudo, you will find a wicked person amongst your own kind._

 _We lived in a nomadic tent for most our lives, trapped in her household. We avoided trouble at all costs, because if we got caught. Makoni would chain us up. So we avoided staying out trouble in our childhood._ _If there is one thing she was kind enough to do, was educate us. Teaching us how to read, write and taught us about our traditions._

 _As we grew older, we began to change and mature. I was without hope, and accepted the fact that this was my life. And that I could not escape from._ _My little sister, Aia was the opposite of me. She was always positive and hopeful. She always found a way to see the good in people. And unlike most of my people, she had a lot respect for you and your people. She often dreamed of visiting Hyrule one day._

 _Aia loved to learn and she loved to dance, and she was really good at it. She had all this wonderful qualities and dreamed big. Due to her upbringing, she never had a lot of high value and confidence in herself._

 _One night, the Gerudo living in the temple were having a festival. Filled with food, music and dancing. During that time, Makoni had left to visit family members. Leaving us alone, and once again we were to afraid escape. Except for Aia, the older she got, the more bolder and rebellious she became. She really wanted to go to the festival. And since Makoni wasn't there, she had a plan to sneak out._

"Aia, what are doing?" Sanzie asked with concern.

"I am going to the festival," Aia replied as she tied a cloak around her neck. Aia was dressed in beautiful Gerudo fashion. Turquoise tank top, that tied around the neck in gold chain. She wore as long skirt that tied up around the waist. Whereas most Gerudo wore pants, she liked to wear skirts. She wore sandals; and to top it all she wore her long hair down with a jeweled headwrap, some earrings and a simple necklace with a beautiful blue crystal hanging off of it.

"Aia, you cannot go," Sanzie told her, "you will get in trouble if Makoni finds out you got out."

"I know, but...I have never been into the temple. This could be my only chance of freedom," Aia told her.

"Alright…" Sanzie sighed, giving up on arguing with her sister. "Just...just don't be gone too long. Be back at midnight."

"I will, I promise," she said with a smile. She gave Sanzie a hug goodbye. Then snuck out the large, secluded tent. And ran towards the Gerudo Temple.

Gerudo Temple was the capital of all of Gerudo Desert. This was where most of the Gerudo lived and more importantly, where the king lived. Inside the capital of the temple, was the king's palace. And where the festival was taking place.

In the main hall, Gerudo were dancing to the music being played. Some would watch, others would stand around and talk. Rarely would the Gerudo throw a festival, but when they did, it was special. In the far center of the room, Ganondorf sat on his throne. Watching his people enjoy themselves, and having a good time. Standing next to him was Nabooru who was watching as well.

"Ganon, why aren't you out there dancing?" Nabooru ask asked.

"I will dance when I am ready," he said, "let our sisters dance first. And besides, I am have not found a partner to dance with."

"I'm sure you'll find someone worthy," she said. They went back into silence as they watched the other Gerudo dance.

Outside the entrance, Aia was slowly walking in. She was in awe at the sight of everything, since she had spent most of her life in a tent. Everything was better than she imagined. When she entered the main hall which was also the throne room, she stood in awe. Watching the other Gerudo dancing and having a good time.

She walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. At first she was dancing slowly, a little nervous to dance in front of people. But after a little while, she became more confident and put her all into dancing.

Some of the other Gerudo that were dancing, stopped to watch Aia dance. And some who were standing around also watched. They were amazed her dancing skills. Aia danced around the center, moving with the music. She swayed her hips and rotated her torso in a circular motion, doing all of those things so smoothly. The others thought she moved like water.

Ganondorf finally noticed that everything was watching someone. And looked to see who it was, and was amazed to see a beautiful Gerudo belly dancing. His eyes were fixed on her, and just stared in awe at her dancing and her beauty. He had never seen such a beautiful Gerudo woman in this life. Granted he considered all of his sisters beautiful, but she was the most beautiful.

"Who is she…?" He asked softly as he stared.

"Who's who?" Nabooru asked, she then looked in the direction and saw. "Oh! Wow...she is an amazing dancer!"

"Indeed...do you recognize her?" Ganondorf asked.

"No, I have never seen her before. She must be from one of the nomadic tribes or tents." Nabooru answered.

Aia continued to dance until the music stopped. Then she saw everyone staring at her, applauding her. She smiled, blushing bashfully and bowed to everyone. As the clapping was dying off; she heard sound of a slow, deep clapping sound. Everyone turned to see Ganondorf slowly clapping.

Aia's eyes widened at the sight, she couldn't believe was seeing the Gerudo king in person. And just like everything else she saw, he was better than she imagined.

Ganondorf stopped clapping then, he turned over to Nabooru and whispered something to her. Then Nabooru to and face the crowd.

"You, sister," she said pointing at Aia.

"Me…?" Aia asked.

"Yes, you, come forth. The king wishes to speak with you," she said.

Everyone stood back in a line, giving Aia a clear path to walk up to the throne. Aia took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the throne. She was excited and nervous to meet the king face to face. Soon she reached the top of the throne, and bowed to the king.

"Your Majesty," she greeted.

"You are an impressive dancer, sister," he with an impressed smile. "You are by far, one of the most amazing dancers in all of Gerudo."

"Thank you Sire...I am honored," she said, feeling flattered by his compliment. She had never been complimented by anyone else except by her sister.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"...My name is Aia, my king."

"Aia...that is a beautiful name."

Aia smiled and blushed madly, she turned away slightly so that he couldn't see. Ganondorf noticed this and smiled, he was really interested in knowing this woman. He stood up and face the crowd for a moment.

"Sisters, give your sister Aia a round of applause," he said. Everyone clapped again for Aia, which caused to bashfully smile once again. She was use to so much attention and praise.

"Take a break from dancing, now it is time to feast," he announced, then turned to Aia smiling. "Aia...would you do me the honor of dining with me? I'd love to get to know you."

Aia was shocked at this, she couldn't believe her king invited her to accompany him. And while she felt she didn't deserve to, she couldn't say no to the king. She nodded yes as her response.

This made Ganondorf happy, he sat back down and gestured her to sit beside him. Which she complied, after she sat down the food arrived. Along with some wine, the servants handed Aia and Ganondorf their food. Once everyone start eating and talking, Ganondorf turned to Aia.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked curious.

"Excuse me?" Aia asked, "I'm sorry, I was not paying attention."

"I asked where did you learn to dance?" He repeated.

"Oh...I actually taught myself how," she said. "I read some books on dancing and I used them as a guide."

"Interesting, do you like it?"

"Oh I love it, I love to dance. I have always wanted to be a great dancer, just like my mother before me...she died not long after I was born…"

"I am sorry to hear that…" he said sadly, he felt sorry that she lost her mother at young age. He could relate to that, for his mother died when he was only six years old. He decided to change the subject, since this was a touchy one.

"Other than dancing, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well...I love to read, make jewelry and clothes, and I love to cook." She said with a smile. This brightened her up a bit, since mentioning her mother made her sad.

"Did you make the outfit you're wearing?"

"Why yes...do you like it…?"

"I do, it looks very good on you," he said with a smile, "especially the color."

"Thank you, Sire," she said blushing.

They continued to eat and talk for awhile, getting to know one another. Ganondorf was really enjoying his time with Aia, and she with him. While they were complete opposites, they also had some this in common. After they finished eating, Ganondorf asked her to dance with him. Aia was surprised by this, she never knew her king could dance. But then thought it was a bit silly to think that, considering he was the king. And the king would be required to learn how to dance.

They danced for a few songs, and they danced beautifully together. They stared into each other's eyes, fixated on each other. Neither wanted wanted to look away, as they got lost in the moment.

After dancing, the two walked around the temple until they found a private balcony. Overlooking the Gerudo Desert, under a clear night sky. With a full moon and cool breeze. Ganondorf and Aia stood side by side, with their hands against the stone railing.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Aia asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Indeed, I love the beauty you can find in Gerudo," he said, then sighed. "If only other people could see it the way we do…"

Aia looked at Ganondorf and noticed he was frowning. She knew what we referring to when he said "other people". While some of Gerudo believed that others won't see them in a better light, Aia didn't. She had hope; that one day, other people would see them something other than savage.

"Maybe one day...they will," she said. "I know that not been seen in the best light. But maybe...just maybe, someday. People will open their eyes and see the beauty in Gerudo. And see its people for who they really are."

Ganondorf scoffed at the idea that anyone, especially Hyrule, would see him and his kingdom in a better light. Considering their history and the fact that they had different culture views.

But he had to admit it, he was impressed at her positive outlook on life and people. Not that he didn't hate her for her views, he actually had the opposite. He admired her outlook on life.

"You have an interesting outlook on things, Aia," he said, "not many Gerudo have the same outlook as you do. I admire you for that. You are a very special woman…"

Aia gasped softly at his praise. No one had ever said things like that about. And she realized that Ganondorf had not said one negative thing about her. It was so strange and wonderful at the same time.

"Oh thank you Sire, but I am nobody special…" she said looking away. While she loved the praise, she felt like she didn't deserve it. She then felt his warm fingers lift up her chin, making her look at him.

"You are special to me...don't let anyone tell you you're not," he said in a soft tone. "And from now on, please just call me Ganondorf."

"...Okay…" she said softly, she was at lost for words. As she became lost in Ganondorf's golden eyes. Time began slow in that moment, as the two stared at each other. Aia's heart pounded against her chest, she had never felt this way before. And was having a hard time describing what it was.

As Ganondorf just smiled at her at they looked at each other. He released her chin and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, holding her against his side.

Aia finally came back to reality; she felt Ganondorf's warm arm, wrapped around her. At first she didn't know how to respond, considering she had never experienced something like this before. But she slowly reciprocated the action, and wrapped her right arm around his waist. And rested her head against his side. She felt free around him.

They stood there in that position for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Both started to feel feelings they have never had for anyone before. The feeling of attraction and interest in one another.

Aia enjoyed the feeling of being close to Ganondorf, he made her feel safe and comfortable. She also felt like she could be herself around him, he made her feel free.

Ganondorf was enjoying being with her as well, out of all of the Gerudo he had met. He felt most attracted to Aia, not just because she was attractive. But also because she was a unique person. She was smart, talented and had the qualities that he didn't have, that she had. And he liked that, he like her. And he wanted to be around her more.

Suddenly the temple clock bell rang, it was now midnight. Aia heard the bell, and then realized that she had lost track of time. And that she had to get home. She started to slightly panic.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf asked, seeing the panicked look on her face.

"It's midnight, I promised my sister I would be home by midnight," Aia answered.

"Then, you better not keep her waiting," he said.

Aia turned to face Ganondorf, She didn't want her time at the temple to end. Nor her time with him to end.

"I'm sorry...I wish I could stay," she said sadly.

"No, it's alright. I understand completely," he said, "but do you promise to return to the temple? I would love to see you again."

"Yes...yes I promise to come back," she said with a smile. There was no way she wouldn't come back now, that she was certain. Because she wanted to be with Ganondorf.

"Then until we meet again, Aia…" He said as he lifted up her hand and kissed it.

Aia felt her heart race and her cheeks warm up, from the moment Ganondorf placed his lips on her hand. She didn't expect him to do that. It filled her with warm feelings, and indescribable emotions.

Once he released her hand, Aia came back to her senses. She bowed before she started to leave. But stopped her tracks and turned to face Ganondorf one more time.

"Goodnight...Ganondorf…" she said with a smile. Then walked out of the balcony. While Ganondorf watched her leave, with a smile on his face.

 **Author Note: Aww, such sweet romance. I love it! Who knew Ganondorf could be romantic, it gives him humanity. Which by the way will play a slightly important role in the story.** **And I'm slipping this backstory into two parts, because the next part is going to be long. And I don't want to make a very long chapter for a fanfiction.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying this. Please leave a review and let me know of any errors. Stay** **tuned for the next chapter, because that's where tragedy strikes. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, first off I would like to apologize for not updating this story since late last year. A lot of things have happened over the past months, and over those months, my writing has improved. And I wanted you guys to know, that I'm back and I will finish this fanfiction.

However, this story is going to have a complete overhaul, the characters in this fanfic will still be in it. I'm just gonna change some story elements to fit the title. Because the plot of this story, doesn't fit the title. I'm gonna keep what I wrote and put it in another fanfic, because a lot of you like this, which I'm glad. But I want to change it up, I hope you all understand. I'm gonna rewrite the first five chapters before I post new ones, so stay tuned for that.

Thank you guys for listening and I will see you soon.


End file.
